


Whatever Will Be, You And Me

by clotpolesonly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Romeo and Juliet Fusion, Established Relationship, F/M, Feuding Families, Running Away, Secret Relationship, Star-crossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolesonly/pseuds/clotpolesonly
Summary: In an instant, Allison was out of her seat and easing the window open, mindful of the creaky hinges. Sure enough, on the grounds below was the dark hair and bright smile of her love.“Derek,” she called down, as loudly as she dared. “What do you think you’re doing here?”“I wanted to see you,” he called back. “Is that such a crime?”“Yes, it is,” she said, fingers tightening on the sill, “which you know. My father will have your head if you’re caught here. Or worse, my mother.”“And you know your family doesn’t scare me.”“They should.”





	Whatever Will Be, You And Me

**Author's Note:**

> the Romeo and Juliet AU that i am _astounded_ no one has already written. (so far, that i know of. if i'm wrong, someone link me, lol.)
> 
> this fic brought to you by an inspo combo of the song [Check Yes Juliet by We Three Kings](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=swRF0Hn1_zM) (where the title comes from) and the R&J manip i recently made. i was going to post the manip with this fic, but now i've decided to write a prequel about their actual first meeting, so i'm saving the manip to post with _that_ instead since it's more fitting. soooo, stay tuned for that ;D

A clink drew Allison’s attention to her window, instincts alive and well-honed despite the late hour and her weariness. No party, no matter how long and garrish, could tire her enough to dull those. She laid her hairbrush carefully upon the vanity and waited.

Another clink; a tiny rock clattering against the window pane.

Vigilance gave way to eagerness in an instant. In another, she was out of her seat and easing the window open, mindful of the creaky hinges. Sure enough, on the grounds below was the dark hair and bright smile of her love.

“Derek,” she called down, as loudly as she dared. “What do you think you’re doing here?”

“I wanted to see you,” he called back. “Is that such a crime?”

“Yes, it is,” she said, fingers tightening on the sill, “which you know. My father will have your head if you’re caught here. Or worse, my _mother._ ”

“And you know your family doesn’t scare me.”

“They should.”

Derek shook his head and disappeared from view, reappearing a moment later much nearer, having scaled the trellis beneath her chambers. Not quite near enough to touch, not unless Allison wished to dirty her nightgown by clambering through her window and sliding down the short but steep slope of the roof to meet him at its edge, but still close enough to thrill her.

“If I recall,” Derek said, an air of smugness to his smile, “you weren’t so concerned with our families’ wrath when you were climbing the tree outside _my_ chambers last week.”

Allison flushed at the reminder, though she would attribute the heat in her face to the balminess of the night if pressed. “I am an accomplished huntress,” she reminded him primly. “I need fear no one.”

“And I am an apex predator, prey to none.” His grin widened, a hint of a wickedly sharp fang peeking through. “What a pair we make, huh?”

Allison slumped against the window’s edge. “I missed you at the party tonight,” she admitted. “I danced with dozens at my parents’ behest. All fine men, I suppose.”

“None fine enough,” Derek said.

“And none you.”

Derek’s easy grin turned shy. He ducked his head, and his eyes flashed in the moonlight when he turned them back to her.

“I was there, you know,” he said.

“At the party?”

He nodded. “You looked beautiful. The belle of the ball.”

“Derek,” Allison said, chiding. “That wasn’t safe. If anyone had recognized you—”

“The risk was worth it to see you,” he insisted. “It always is.”

“It’s not worth your life! Nothing is worth that, and so long as my family and yours remain enemies, you know we cannot—”

“Run away with me.”

Allison’s breath caught in her throat like a hare in a trap. “What?”

In one swift move, Derek hoisted himself onto the roof proper, scaling the smooth tile with all the strength and grace of his nature until he could cup her cheek in his hand.

“Run away with me,” he said again, hushed in the quiet space between them. “Allison, there will never be a time when our families are at peace. There’s too much bad blood between them. But it’s blood that we had no hand in spilling. This feud is not our burden to carry.”

Allison couldn’t help but lean into the warmth of his palm, but still she said, “We can’t simply abandon our families. We have responsibilities. They’re training me to lead, Derek. I’m to take up my mother’s mantle someday.”

“What of our responsibilities to ourselves?” Derek countered. “To our own happiness? Tell me you _want_ to be the Argent matriarch, tell me that right now, and I will leave you to your parties and your politics.”

Allison closed her eyes, her earlier weariness returning to her with a vengeance. She had smiled all night, just smiled and smiled until her cheeks ached with it, sore feet spinning circles around simpering men while her tongue did the same. Her mother had watched from the staircase, cold and eagle-eyed as always, and her father had talked business with his men until the clock struck midnight and beyond.

There would be another party soon, another string of suitors to charm and another passel of allies to placate. There was always another party, and if not a party, then a tactical meeting, or a training session, or another lecture on the duties of her position and the importance of loyalty.

Was that the life she wanted for herself?

Allison tried to fight the swell of dread that was the very thought of a thousand tonights making up her future, but it was no good. As much as she loved her family and its work, there was no room to _breathe_ in that future, and there was certainly no room for a Hale by her side. But she imagined the cutting disappointment in her mother’s cold, grey eyes if she were to renounce her birthright.

“My mother—”

“Your mother has many good years before her,” Derek said. “She can find another heir to groom. You’ve a dozen cousins, Allison. Let her prevail upon one of them. I’m sure any of them would jump at the chance to take your place.”

Could it truly be that simple?

“And what of you, Derek?” she asked. “You have your pack to think of. You would leave them behind?”

Derek only shook his head. “I was never meant to be alpha,” he said. “That power will fall to Laura, and Cora will make as good a second as I ever could. They have no need of me. Not like I have need of you.”

The press of his lips to hers was as exhilarating as it had always been, since that first stolen kiss in a shadowed recess at another damnable party, Allison hiding from her minders and Derek masked and seeking mischief. That he had found her instead was the greatest blessing in both of their lives.

His fingers found her hair now, a riot of stray pins and half-brushed curls, and the light scrape of his stubble on her cheek left her skin tingling. In that moment, it mattered not that their position was exposed, that Derek’s life would be forfeit if they were caught and Allison’s reputation left in tatters, that everything about Derek’s proposal was ludicrous.

All that mattered was that she loved him.

Neither of them pulled away when the kiss was finished. Truly, Allison wished never to pull away from him again. She murmured, “Where would we go?” against his lips and felt his curve into a brilliant smile.

“Anywhere we please, my love.” He kissed her again, soft and swift. “We’ve the skills to flourish no matter where we go.”

“Far, then,” Allison said, a smile of her own overtaking her face. A fierce sort of joy buffeted her, dizzying and wild and strong enough to crush the shards of guilt that wore her mother’s face. “Somewhere beyond our families’ reach. Somewhere we can be free of them and their hatred.”

Derek took her hand and led it to rest upon his chest. “Free to love one another with all our hearts have to give.”

Her smile grew tender, fingers bunching in the velvet of his doublet. “That’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

One more kiss and Derek was sliding out of reach, back down the roof to the trellis’ edge. He called back to her, “Ready your things. Take only what you need and what you cannot bear to part with. Meet me at the footbridge in two hour’s time. I’ve arranged for a coach to meet us there.”

“You arranged—” Allison shook her head, disbelieving. “You knew not that I would agree.”

Yet Derek said only, “I had faith in us.” And then he dropped over the ledge and out of sight, fading into the comfort of the night.

Allison didn’t stand watch over his retreat. Derek knew the night as well as it knew him; he would be plenty safe in it. And there was no time to dawdle. Quick and efficient, Allison tamed her hair and wrapped it up, then set about collecting her things, alert for any creak of the stair outside her chamber door. None came, and it was only an hour before she was dressed for travel and had the trappings of her life packed up and ready to go.

The trappings of her old life, she reminded herself. A life she wanted no part in. She had a new life ahead of her, and a future she needn’t grit her teeth to bear.

She hefted her bag and clambered out her chamber window with no heed to the smears of dust and dirt it left on her trousers.

Derek was waiting for her, and they had a coach to catch.

**Author's Note:**

> [also rebloggable on tumblr!](http://clotpolesonly.tumblr.com/post/182920958786/whatever-will-be-you-and-me)


End file.
